Truth or Dare
Lamplighter Tavern - SCB Citadel ::The first thing noticed in this bright room is the smell of food. Tables line the mail room, with a door in the back left corner. This is the entry to the mess line, with it exiting out on the right. Officers sit here, drinking various beverages, and dining on various foods. Trash Atomizers are by the exits, disposing of the garbage by breaking it down into its primary elements, and storing them in bins. Shadowfur arrives from Corridor . Valdez arrives from Corridor . Valdez walks in and salutes to the Captain as he walks by. Sharpeye gives a wave of his hand a little bow to Snowmist, trailing behind her. "But, of course. You know how polite *I* can be." Shadowfur trails along after the other two Demarians Valdez gets in the mess line. Marcus is eating at a table with Jones, whatever was just said or done elicits a small laugh from him. "Done deal. The expense would be worth it." Snowmist strolls in, looking about, and waves to the familiar figure of Jones as she wanders by the displays, making various faces at the selections. "Ha. Too bad you don't act polite often enough." Sondrix arrives from Corridor . Valdez is waiting in line to get some food. Jones nods, humorously firm in this. "I will hold you to this, you know." Snowmist is looking desultorily over the food selection, Shadowfur and Sharpeye trailing behind her. Sharpeye follow close behind and leans in to say quietly, "Oh? How polite would like me to be, exactly?" Shadowfur decides to ignore the little conversation. "Mmmm.. I think food was one of the reasons I wanted to stay out of the military..", he comments more to himself than anyone in particular. "I would expect no less." Marcus says from his table across from Jones while idly stabbing at a piece of meat on his plate. Valdez just ordered a steak and finds an empty table to sit at. Jones raises an eyebrow. "Alright. You are the expert here." She says, turning her plate towards him. "Is this supposed to look like this?" She nods to a strangely bulbous lump in the brown sauce. Snowmist pauses, glancing at Sharpeye, her calm ruffled for the first time that day. She abruptly makes her selections and carries her tray toward the tables. "Oh, I dunno, I wouldn't want you straining yourself or anything..." The silvery-haired woman takes her place at the food line, an unaccustomed tight look to her face as she picks a tray and waits her turn. A peculiar look comes over Valdez's face as he slowly chews on his steak. Marcus quirks an eyebrow and reaches from his plate to her plate and prods at the lump, watching as it skitters and avoids his probing with expertise all it's own. "Uhm.." Looking up at Jones with a smile. "Yes?" He asks and begins to chuckle. Sharpeye stops for some napkins on his way to the table Snowmist sat down at. "I won't strain, I promise." He winks. "So how polite, mmm?" Shadowfur just rolls his eyes at the two as he decides on what passes for food, and joins them at the table Snowmist blinks at him, a little taken aback, and is, for the moment speechless. When Shadowfur sits down with them, she turns to him a little desperately. "I saw you playing cards earlier; you still have the deck on you?" Sharpeye pokes at his food and mutters under his breath, all humour drained from his body, "Fine, don't talk with me then...." Shadowfur produces said cards from some unseeable pocket of his clothing. "A good gambler always has a deck on him my dear." Snowmist grins relievedly and looks inquiringly toward Sharpeye. "A game?" The obviously military female takes her turn in the food line, the server dishing out a glop of rather unsavory looking yellowish brown goop. She quirks a smile of thanks, then whisks some silverware and napkins onto her tray, moving out of line and heading for a quiet table. Sharpeye nods. "Why not?" Shadowfur quirks a brow slightly. "A game?" He hmms, and draws a different deck. "You may want the unmarked deck instead?" Snowmist says dryly, "Yes, a clean deck might be nice. Would like somewhat of a challenge, after all..." Jones laughs and prudently decides avoidence is the best policy. She eats the rest of her meal, giving the unknown thing a few looks but dropping it. "Well, just as long as it doesn't start skittering on its own." She murmurs. Sondrix - for it is Sondrix after all, recognizable even without the uniform - toys with the brownish glop on her plate for a long time, unusual absorption in her face. She is, strangely, unsocial tonight. Shadowfur chuckles and hands her the 'clean' deck. "If you say so." Marcus looks over his shoulder towards Sondrix then towards Jones, then Sondrix again before - *Beep*. A questioning look spreads on his face. *Beep* Again. Valdez is seen throwing out his half eaten steak while holding his stomach with a unusual look on his face. He returns to his table. Brightclaw arrives from Corridor . Snowmist grins and sets the card deck in the center of the table. "Actually, Sharp, why don't you shuffle. I think it would be safest for you to do it, and I'm gonna see about gettin' another player..." She stands without waiting for an answer. The ruffling of papers is heard as Valdez sorts through transfer notices. Brightclaw jogs in, a little out of breath 'Now why am I always asleep when things are afoot.' Shadowfur snickers as he hears Brightclaw's entering remark. "You and me both buddy.." Valdez glances up at Darkclaw looking a little strangely, then back down at his papers. Snowmist walks casually toward the silver-haired woman's table and straddles the bench across from her. "Heyas." Sharpeye gives the cards a good shuffle once, twice, thrice, then hands the deck back to Shadowfur. Sondrix glances up, blinking, then quirks a smile. "Miss Snowmist," she greets quietly, her face lightening just a little for the moment. She toys with her food a touch more, then pushes it away. "I see you are visiting us again." Marcus rolls his eyes and curses silently while reaching into a deep pocket on his chest and retrieving a beeper-like device. "Well..Time's up." he says, standing and depositing his tray inside a cleaning cubicle. Valdez leaves his papers on the table and gets back into the so called "food" line. Snowmist grins. "Crashing the party, as it may be. Should I hie my tail off this bench?" Shadowfur does a few more fancy shuffles with the cards while they wait Sondrix chuckles softly as she shakes her head. "You're most welcome to stay and try some of the food," she queries, eyes twinkling a little. Marcus's movement catches her eye and she glances over. "Oh, are you leaving already Captain?" she queries, a rather wry quirk of her lips. Brightclaw sniffs a little distastefully at the aromas in the mess hall, and takes a seat next to Shadowfur and Sharpeye. 'So what's new and exciting here ...' Marcus takes a long look around the mess hall and at the suddenly large quantity of walking 'dust bunnies'. Slowly but surely he makes his way towards Sondrix quietly, grinning at her comment. "Yeah...I just got yanked back to do something. Listen.." Nearing the other Captain even further and whispering quietly to her. Valdez walks back to his table with a hot cup of coffee and continues raffling through his papers. Shadowfur idly draws an ace from admist the deck, then shuffles it back in and grins at Brightclaw as he joins them. "Speaking of another player, Misty.." Brightclaw raises a brow at the ace's relocation, making a brief chortling sound. 'I don't know, I've played with soldiers like you before and ended up spending shore leave reading a book in my cabin.. count me out.' Sharpeye hmms quietly. "Perhaps you should let Brightclaw deal." Sondrix lifts her eyes to Marcus as her expression softens considerably. "Miss Snowmist, I'll return shortly after I walk the Captain out?" she queries, standing. "Watch that ahh, my mashed potatoes don't get up and run out?" A gleam of humor in her tone. Marcus smiles to Snowmist and holds up a hand to Sondrix. "No...It's alright." He says with a grin, his voice lowering in volume once more. Valdez stops raffling through the papers and slams his head into the table. Brightclaw swings his head 'round at Valdez. 'What the-' Sharpeye pushes his tray away from him. "I think I've lost my appetite." Sondrix nods, touching Marcus on the shoulder. "Very well...do ahh, be careful, coconuts might fall on your head," she murmurs demurely, chuckling as she reseats herself. Shadowfur shrugs. "It's an unmarked deck --" He stops and looks at Valdez. "Looks like someone ordered the Chef's Special.." Sharpeye laughs out loud at that. Brightclaw whistles low and murmurs 'You know what they say about visiting humans - Don't drink the water-' Snowmist glances toward the other Demarians and spots Brightclaw, waving a greeting. Marcus stands from nearby Sondrix and walks over towards Jones, indicating his beeper which hasjust recently gone off. "Sorry Dae'sa. I've gotta go." A brief frown as he looks to the reporter. Jones nods, "I'll talk to you later. Take care of yourself, okay?" She looks mildly concerned. Snowmist looks toward Son. "Y'busy right now?" Looking frustrated, Valdez gathers up his papers and slowly heads for the door. Sondrix chuckles softly as she turns her attention back to Snowmist. "Oh no. I am just ahh, trying to persuade myself that death by starvation is far worse than eating this food." Marcus smiles slightly. "Remember, plead and beg then hit them when they're not expecting it." Valdez heads into Corridor . Snowmist says, "A card game can always use more players." Brightclaw looks up at the greeting, smiles, and waves a casual salute with his right paw. He gets up, glancing at the reporter, and strolls off to a corner, gazing out the window at the Docking Arm activities. Jones laughs quietly, "Right. I'll remember that order.." Denick arrives from Corridor . Denick walks in, heading for the line. Marcus chuckles, turning for the door and disappearing. Marcus heads into Corridor . Sondrix arches a brow, then looks towards the card game in progress. "What if I ahh, don't play very well?" she murmurs. "I would lose very badly, no?" A quirky grin. Brightclaw is standing at the window overlooking the docking arm. Snowmist shrugs, grinning. "We have a cardshark in there; somehow, I don't think many beings're gonna be winning tonight. But we'll make the loser do something instead o' paying up...maybe eat a bite of that disgusting stuff they're serving tonight." Jones stands up, winces slightly, ruefully, and puts her tray away. She glances over to Snowmist, and smiles, recognizing her, and then looks over to Brightclaw. Curiously. Shadowfur hehs. "I'm not -that- good..." Sondrix brushes a hand over her short silvery hair and looks rather amused. "Yes well...perhaps," she agrees rather cryptically before standing. "Would an ahh, hairless one be welcome?" She glances over to Jones. "Your leg is all right Miss Jones?" Brightclaw turns as Jones looks his way, as if sensing the attention. He lets his eyes rove alightly past to make it a more casual glance, and turns back to the window, frowning in thought. Snowmist looks back, and grins. "Hey Jonesy. You're welcome to join too if y'want." Jones takes her attention from Brightclaw, "It hurts," She admits easily to Sondrix. "But that isn't anything too unsual. It'll be fine." She smiles. "What are you playing Snowmist? I was trying not to eavesdrop too much." Sharpeye idly wonders what kind of reaction would occur if he took the black bottle and poured it over the cafeteria food, then decides he doesn't want to be within a hundred feet of it when that happens. Snowmist grins. "Well, we'll just negate the need for eavesdropping by bringing you right in. I dunno yet. Any o' you have a particular form in mind?" Sondrix stands to her feet, her light violet eyes glimmering as a ray of fluorescent light catches them just so. "Come come Miss Jones...support us our fairer sex here perchance?" she coaxes with a chuckle and a wry dimple. Sharpeye looks to Shadowfur expectantly. Kaspar arrives from Corridor . Shadowfur fans a few cards off the deck, trying not to show off -too- much. "Whatever you people want." Jones nods and makes her way to the table, casting a last thoughtful look at Brightclaw. Snowmist waves Son over as she slips back into her seat, pushing her tray out of the way disgustedly. Kaspar D'Kasca slices through the mess hall's entryway with a noticeable lack of style. He slows considerably as he notes the room's inhabitants and his feet almost drag as he makes his way toward the nowhere in particular. He smiles at the sight of the line of people waiting to be served and falls in quietly behind them. Sondrix strides over, catching up a chair along the way and turning it back-to-front. With an unladylikeness that is, somehow, tempered by grace so that it seems almost natural, she straddles the chair. Snowmist grins as she considers those gathered. "Well, shall we start a game then, ladies and gentlemen?" A rather large Zangali soldier takes his tray to a table next to where Brightclaw is standing. 'Excuse me, furball, but I'm going to be eating here.' Sharpeye gives a little wave of his hand, returning the grin. "By all means...." Brightclaw narrows his eyes somewhat and turns to see the Zangali. His cheeck twitches, but he replies, after glancing at his ranking, 'That's /Mr./ Furball to you, son.' and turns back. Sondrix glances over to the Zangali. "Now now, Zereth..." she murmurs reprovingly. Kaspar D'Kasca's advance in the line is a slow one, but he inevitably ends up with a tray of food identical to everyone elses. He slips a hand under the greasy flat and compulsively smiles at the lack of texture. He walks towards the few known faces toward the group in an indeterminate fashion... His steps seem awkwardly taken, but that is because his eyes and ears are on the conversation before him. His hands idly fondle the torn edges of his desperately old coat as he approaches them, "Jones" he says with simple familiarity. Jones glances towards Brightclaw and the Zangali. Snowmist glances up at the altercation and snorts. "Typical, Claw..." Shadowfur says, "So just what are we playing, anyways?" The Zangali pauses, a bit embarassed, and looks around at the others. He clears his throat, 'It's just that, ah, I'm going to be eating, Sondrix, and I don't want to smell kitties..' Jones looks up at the sound of her name, "Mr. D'Kasca, hello." She smiles. "Take a seat?" Zereth grins toothily at Brightclaw's back. Snowmist shrugs. "Some o' us are more inexperienced than others...should let them choose." Sondrix cocks a brow at Zereth. "Zereth, you can always eat on the Gettysburg you know. And they are guests here, so we must treat them accordingly, yes?" Kaspar smiles to the reporter and moves forward to do so. "Captain..." he acknowledges Sondrix with a smile and the rest with a nod. Brightclaw cracks his neck a little, but doesn't turn. 'Hmm, I was going to mention it smelled a little like giant lizard dung in here, myself, but then I saw you walk over here, so I guess that explains it.' Shadowfur mrrfs softly. "This.. could get ugly.." Snowmist nods to Kaspar, but most of her attention is taken up by Brightclaw. "Oh, you're all silly kits on that crew..." Zereth considers Sondrix 'I suppose you-' He stops as Brightclaw speaks, and pushes his chair back, standing. "Oh dear.." Jones murmurs. Sharpeye slaps his forehead lightly with a paw. "Here we go...." Sondrix stands up too, all languidity forgotten. "Stand down Zereth," she says crisply, and glances over to Brightclaw, her eyes hardening a trifle. Brightclaw coughs lightly but doesn't turn around. "As usual, Captain, it seems I meet you at an awkward time... " regards Zereth under a knitted brow Snowmist rises, her chair scraping back discordantly. "Claw," she calls out all too sweetly. Shadowfur says, "As I was saying..." he turns to the others, as if to ignore the altercation. Not that he actually is. "Okay, so who's dealing?" Zereth turns slightly, red-faced, to Sondrix, then back to Brightclaw. Back to Sondrix. Brightclaw replies curtly without turning. 'Yes, Snowmist?' Kaison arrives from Corridor . Sondrix moves over to Zereth with a quiet, "Excuse me," to the card-playing Demarians. She speaks quietly to him, lowering her voice. Kaison steps through the entrance and as he brushes his hair to the side, he begins to scan the room and its occupants. Snowmist says, "Even if you don't wanna play, some o' us do. So while we try to get *started*, you wanna fill the spot between me an' Shadowfur? I'm not sure I want him that close to my cards..." Zereth nods once, twice, then his voice raises 'But- but- yes but-' Shadowfur would normally object to Misty's remark, but under the circumstances just ahems softly to himself. Brightclaw says loudly 'You know what, I /would/ like to try my hand after all..' and walks past Zereth and Sondrix. Sharpeye leans back in his chair, happily content to sit there quietly. He seems rather opposite from his normal, cheery, roguish self. Kaison moves into the mess hall, making his way to one of the other tables where an enlisted female sits. He smiles at her and begins a conversation utilising all his charm. Zereth gives with an 'Yes Captain.' Sondrix calmly puts her hand on the Zangali's shoulder and ushers him to the door. Very calmly and without any fuss. "Now then...You remember what I said about etiquette, Zereth..." Snowmist grins and pulls out the chair for Brightclaw. "Thanks. If Shadow wins too much o' your money, I'll help pad y'." She looks up to Son. "Joinin' us, Captain?" "Aces and eights..." Kaspar whispers through grated teeth as he watches Zereth conform to Sondrix's will. Jones catches the reference. She looks at Kaspar breifly. Sondrix glances over. "Yes, Miss Snowmist...shortly." Snowmist nods and looks over the others. "Well, what shall the game be?" Shadowfur says, "Don't think we ever decided yet" Brightclaw sits in the proferred chair and wrinkles his forehead in thought 'Mmm.. perhaps war would be appropos..' Shadowfur chuckles at Claw Sharpeye waves a paw in the air, and smiles lightly. "Why doesn't the polite Snowmist decide?" Zereth shuffles out towards the door, grumbling. 'Yes Captain. All right Captain.' He shoots one last 'Damn kitties' and a glare at Brightclaw as he walks out. Brooding in silence at their conversation, Kaspar surveys the group with a critical eye, his mouth forms a slight scowl. The edges of his lips soften, however when he hears reference to a game. His eyes weave through the people, but always seem to revert to Zereth. His hand touches his matted hair and again his eyes narrow. He seems unconvinced of his hair's ability to stay out of his face, but keeps his silence and sits there, his mind appearing to be with the departing man. Snowmist looks at Sharpeye, and shrugs, watching him carefully the whole time. "Like I said before, some o' us here aren't as experienced. Maybe they should decide? It would be easier working through what games we all know here." Sondrix casts a sapient mercurial eye at Zereth and turns her strides towards the table once more, unruffled. In her scant workout gear, her form loses much of its angularity. Back to the chair and she straddles it once again with the utmost insouciance, the movement as graceful as it is natural for her. Brightclaw tilts his head, seeming to re-evaluate Sondrix in his mind. Sharpeye tilts his head, seeming to work out a crick in his neck. Brightclaw blows out a soft breath. 'Well! Snowmist, I should know who I'm going to lose my money to, no?' Shadowfur sets the deck of cards down on the table. "Well, someone take the deck, pick a game, and deal." Snowmist grins. "Actually, I was thinking of making the losing a little less painful...or more, depending on your point of view. I know I can't afford losing credits..." Sondrix mmms quietly as she leans her arms up on the chairback. "I shall let anyone but myself decide, I fear...I ahh, don't play too often." Jones watches, curiously amiable. "I think I am going to have to sit out on this, if there is any betting." She comments with a smile. "But I could kibutz if you all played poker." Brightclaw says, "Oh? Should the loser eat the food here then?" Snowmist grins. "Now there's a thought...what, three bites each round?" Sharpeye groans. "I'm not so sure I really want to play with stakes like that...." Brightclaw turns his head towards Jones at her remark, a little squinch of the brows rippling past. He smiles at Snowmist. 'Mm, there's a thought. High stakes poker.' He nods at Sharpeye with a gleam in his eye. Snowmist laughs. "Well, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't agree on adjourning to the bar and playing for shots..." Sharpeye brightens. "Now *there* is a thought." Sondrix murmurs, "I ahh, am still on base. I do not think that drinking and going on duty would be wise for me...My apologies." She observes each of the participants thoughtfully. Jones begins laughing. "Excuse me..." Kaspar pushes his tray gently forward, his eyes still on an empty doorway. He stands and waves a hand lightly to the group before him and heads into the hallway Kaspar heads into Corridor . Brightclaw leans back in his chair, nodding slowly in appreciation at Sondrix. He turns curiously to Jones as she laughs. Snowmist snorts. "Well, so much for that idea...hm, a poem? Every loser hasta contribute a line?" "You know by the time you all come up with a game...." She trails off, grinning. Shadowfur makes a face. "I'm a gambler, not a poet.." The expression becomes a smirk. "Not that I expect to lose much, mind you.." Sharpeye smirks and has an idea. "Truth or dare. Haven't played that since I was a kid." Sondrix's eyes twinkle. "Oh my. Do we ahh, really want to hear those?" she murmurs, cocking a brow at Jones. A little smile hovers over her lips. Jones perks up, "Now that would work. Possibly." Tugging at a lonely thread on his cuff, Brightclaw speaks toward the tabletop. 'All right with me..' From the look on his face, he has absolutely no idea how to play it. Snowmist blinks, shifting a little uncertainly, abruptly silent. Shadowfur grins slyly. "I'd suggest strip poker, but... eeeeh, I don't think the female members would go for that..." Jones rolls her eyes, "You are just afraid you would lose, I think." She murmurs. Snowmist gives a startled laugh. Shadowfur facepaws Rather surprisingly, Sondrix laughs. "Were it not that my husband is here, I would not object." Brightclaw shakes his head lightly, glancing at Shadowfur. 'I think he might just lose on purpose..' "So, losers have to tell a truth or do a dare. Sound good?" Sharpeye asks, ignoring the comments surrounding Shadowfur's remark. Brightclaw says, "Oh, is that how this works - ah... ahmmm.." Shadowfur says, "Sorry I mentioned it.." Sondrix tilts her head. "What does Miss Snowmist ahh, say?" she queries, sitting straight in her chair like she is at attention. Snowmist glances at Sondrix. "Ah...well...I'm willing to go with the majority..." Sharpeye watches Snowmist's reaction with some amount of amusement, a small smile on his lips. Sondrix studies Snowmist for a moment, then shakes her head. "No, no, there is to be no majority," she says calmly. "For it is not fair to all. Come now, what would you have?" Jones digs around in her backpack for a moment. Snowmist glances at Sharpeye, noting his expression, and then her own firms as she straightens in her seat. "All right. I don't have any 'better' ideas at the mome anyways." Jones stands up, leaning on her cane, and heads to get something to drink. Sondrix chuckles softly as she glances over at Jones. "Cheerios?" Snowmist holds out a hand to Shadowfur. "The complete, unmarked deck please." Shadowfur hands her the deck. Then pulls three more cards out of a sleeve. "Guess you want these too then, eh?" Snowmist raises an eyebrow. "I did say complete, didn't I?" Shadowfur shrugs with a grin and sets them on top. "Just checking." "Nope. They don't taste half as good." She comes back with the glass and popping a few pills in her mouth. "I still have to ask you some questions, Captain. If you don't mind.." Snowmist keeps her eyes on him as she riffles through the deck a few times. She holds out a hand. "The last one please." Sondrix shakes her head mildly to Shadowfur. "It would have been far easier to ahh...palm the ace perhaps and substitute?" she queries, then looks up to Jones. "Indeed Miss Jones." Jones looks around, realizing Sharpeye is the only one she doesn't know. She debates. Shadowfur looks at Misty. "The last one? Actually, my dear, you have it already.." He reaches over, and pulls the aforementioned ace out from behind her ear and flicks it onto the deck. "There." Sharpeye chuckles with dry humour. "Ha ha. You are quite the magician, Shadowfur," he says sarcastically. Snowmist snorts and flicks the tip of his ear. Shuffling the deck herself a few times, she grins at the others. "Well, shall we go for short and simple? Blackjack?" Sondrix traces an old scar on her wrist lightly. "I don't ahh, see a problem with that." Sharpeye shrugs his wide-reknowned shrug. "Fine with me. If the dealer busts, dealer does a truth or dare." Shadowfur says, "Works for me" Jones nods a little. Snowmist glares briefly at Sharpeye before she slowly grins. "Fine." She shuffles once more, and then starts dealing, one row face-down all around, then another row face up...a 3 to Son, 10 to Sharpeye, j to Jones, and 7 to Shadowfur as top cards. She turns expectantly to Son, a finger on the top of the deck. "Hit?" Sondrix turns up her bottom card, her face now neutral. "Hit," she agrees calmly. Her demeanor is poised, subtly different as if this game isn't exactly strange to her. Snowmist flips over the top card. An 8. Snowmist grins. "Would you like another one, Son?" Sondrix mmms, considering. "Alas, I will stand." Snowmist nods and turns her attention to Sharpeye, a hand poised over the deck cupped in the other hand. "I'll stay, thank you," Sharpeye says, a tranquil, intoxicating smile upon his lips. Snowmist considers him a bit longer than necessary, but finally flicks her eyes to the reporter. "Jonesy?" Jones says, "Hit me." Snowmist flips up the card, but so that it only faces her, its back to Jones. Her eyes go to the card, and then to Jones' face. "Y'sure?" Jones raises an eyebrow. "Snowmist? Second guessing?" Snowmist grins and shrugs. "Well, I *thought* I was being nice, but..." She finally lays the card down. A king. Sondrix fingers her cards lightly, her slender fingers brushing the tops of them. For some moments her attention seems directed elsewhere. Snowmist nods in sympathy to Jones. "Sorry." She turns to Shadowfur. "What'll it be, Sharky?" Jones chuckles, "Well, unless you were stacking the deck, it wasn't your fault." she notes. Shadowfur ahems. "No one stacking decks around here but me." He shakes his head. "I'll stay this time, thank you." Snowmist nods and arranges her cards side by side before flipping her bottom card over. A 9. She glances up. "What was it, stand on 17?" Shadowfur says, "By usual casino rules, yeah" Snowmist smirks toward Shadow. "Figure you would be the one to answer. All right, here goes.." She draws a card from the deck. A 7. Snowmist leans back, an expression that wasn't *quite* relief on her face. "Well, how many're left?" Sondrix palms her cards calmly. She appears to be familiar with the game and, from her movements, one might suspect she has played more than her fair share of it. Snowmist looks toward Son expectantly. Sondrix murmurs, "Oh, please, if you would." Snowmist grins. "No use praying now, Son. Come on, flip. Are y'one o' the victorious, or do you join Jonesy in the mush pot?" Sondrix turns her cards over resignedly. An 11. Jones raises an eyebrow, "Mush pot?" She rolls her eyes. Snowmist grins at Jones. "Isn't that the term for it? It's a human thing, I hear..." Sharpeye looks slightly puzzled. "I always thought it was a 'cookie jar'." Jones laughs. Shadowfur shrugs. "Depends who you play with." Sondrix reaches to slowly flip the bottom card. "Ahh, do I want to do this?" she murmurs, and turns it over. A queen of hearts stares up at the gathering. Shadowfur ooooohs... Snowmist blinks. "Gotta be beginner's luck, right?" she murmurs, before smiling at Son. "Congratulations. You're off the hook. Next!" she calls, turning to Sharp. Sharpeye calmly lifts his showing 10 and inserts a corner under the downfacing card. "She did it in three cards," he says, "but I, on the other hand...." He flicks his wrist and the other card, the ace of spades, flips right-side up. His grin is still as wide as ever. "I never believed in fate before... but, now I'm not so sure." Snowmist raises an eyebrow and seemed about to say something, but turns to Jones, remembered that she had busted, and finally looks to Shadowfur inquiringly. Sondrix meanwhile musingly fingers her cards, her expression drifting a touch. Shadowfur shakes his head as he slips a claw under his face-down card. "You people are making me look bad," he comments musingly, and flips it over with a simple flick of the claw. He's got one of the other 10's, making a 17. "Though at least I still didn't bust." Snowmist grins, and leans back. "Well, I guess we have two vict--er, participants this round. Who would like to go first, and do you choose truth or dare?" Shadowfur leans back in his chair to listen, putting his paws behind his head A very tiny ghost of a smile quirks Sondrix's lips; from the twinkle in her eyes, she's obviously thought of something but whether she is inclined to share it is another matter. She waits for whoever the poor victim is to begin with the truth or dare session. Jones looks around, noticing the looks. "Well, if I get to choose, then Truth." Snowmist nods solemnly to Jones. "All right. The Truth." She gave the phrase a feeling of sacredness. She looks around. "Any suggestions?" Snowmist cocks her head, a look of mild surprise on her face. "What?! No takers?!" Sondrix chuckles softly. "My ahh, taste is too depraved. I'll let someone with more delicacy choose." She leans forward, relaxing her arms on the back of the chair. "....This should be interesting." Jones notes dryly. One might note, she doesn't sound at all worried. A grin spreads across Mist's face. "If somebody doesn't come up with something soon, I'm gonna let Jonesy and Sharky choose the questions for each other. Or dare, should Sharky travel that path." Sharpeye hmms softly. "I don't know her well enough to come up with any interesting questions." Shadowfur looks totally calm despite the possibilities. "I'm a gambling cat (duh), I'll take a dare." Snowmist taps a claw against the tabletop. "Hmm...how bout we start slow...whether you still keep track of your first crush?" Jones tilts her head, "Nope." She says simply. She grins, "You guys can't do better than that?" Snowmist shrugs, looking at the others wryly. "They declined to comment." Sondrix looks down at her cards meditatively. A little bit of a smile quirks her lips as she murmurs, "Ahh, how many beds have you ahh, broken in the heat of passion?" Jones looks skeptical, "That tells me more about you and your marriage than I wanted to know. None." Shadowfur has to move a paw to his mouth from the back of his head to muffle a snicker Sondrix lifts a brow, although she's still smiling. "I never said that I did," she points out mildly. "Assumptions, Miss Jones, are dangerous." Snowmist clears her throat hastily. "Ah, that'll bring up a lot more questions for later...heh, ok Sharky, your turn. What'll we make him do? Moon the viewport with the heaviest traffic outside?" Sharpeye grins slightly. "I've got Shadowfur's dare lined up... steal a hair net off one of the cafeteria ladies, fill it with food, and replace it without her noticing." Sharpeye continues, "Replace it, on *himself* of course." Jones laughs, "I am so glad I didn't chose a dare." Sharpeye raps his claws on the table. "Still considering... should we make him parade around the promenade while wearing it?" Snowmist grins, turning to Shadowfur. "So, gambling cat, do you accept the mission?" Shadowfur gives Sharpeye a look, then shakes his head as he gets up, muttering something to the effect of "At least I don't have to eat it.." as he slinks towards the serving area Sondrix twists the ring on her finger absently as she watches Shadowfur with interest. Snowmist snickers and turns in her seat to watch, leaning back against the edge of the table. Jones smiles and looks at her camera. "Hmmm." She looks at Shadowfur. Jones takes her camera up and records for posterity. Sharpeye grins over at Jones. "I'll buy those pictures off you later." Snowmist catches Jones' considering sound and glances back...and tries valiantly to smother the giggle. Shadowfur drops down to all fours as he reachs the counters, and slips around the backside, making nary a sound as he does. The tip of his tail appears over the countertop, apparently by his own accord only so the onlookers can see where he is. There's a pause, and then the tail moves again, as the rest of him quietly stands as he approaches one lunch lady scrubbing away at the dishes. Considering the food, probably scrubbing more grease onto them... Sondrix watches blandly this display of sneakitude, her fingers shuffling through her cards with a skill that belies 'beginner'. Jones tries very hard not to laugh, zooming in. Shadowfur stops just behind her, unaware of the camera, and reaches for her head. Not to remove the net though, but to lightly snag one of the bobbypins holding it into place with a claw and gently pull it out. With the meticulous caution and skill of a catburglar (pun VERY intended) he repeats the process on the other pin on the other side, then taps her on the shoulder. As she turns, he grabs her without and word, dips her down and plants a smacker right on the lips. And deftly snags the hair net from her head as he does. After a moment of shock she recovers, and shoves him away, then grabs a ladle from the counter and swings! Shadowfur ducks, of course. "I just need to borrow this a moment," he replies, then spins on his heels and vaults over the counter to the other side, then twirls around again, grabbing a pawful of what is -supposedly- mashed potatoes and tossing in the net, dips the whole thing in the greasy gravy pot, and finally, plops the thing on his head. *SHPLOOT* Potatoes and gravy dribble down his face and neck. "Just call me Mr Potato Head," he quips. Well, give him credit for being a good sport about it. Snowmist nearly falls off her chair guffawing. Jones puts the camera down and commences clapping. Sharpeye bursts out laughing. "GIT OUTTA HERE Y'MOTH-EATEN MENACE!" The beleaguered woman howls, wiping her lips in disgust and raising the ladle for another good clonk. *SHPLAT* Potatos and gravy sputter all over as the cook whams him over the head with the ladel from behind, knocking the kitty facefirst to the floor. Sondrix sighs and shakes her head. "Oh dear. Now he's upset Gertie..." Snowmist is silent now only because she no longer has enough air to laugh out loud... Jones brings the camera up again, apparently she put it down to soonn.. Shadowfur mutters as he swaggers back to the table, wiping a bit of gravy from his eyes with a finger. "You wouldn't believe the tingling sensation I have on me head right now. I think this stuff makes a better scalp treatment than it does food.." Gertie, obviously not ready to give up yet, advances threateningly on Mr. Potato Head. Sondrix gestures behind Shadowfur. "I ahh, would run if I were you," she advises calmly, her eyes twinkling. Shadowfur ehs, ears perking up as best as they can in the mess atop his head, and looks over a shoulder. Just barely in time to duck the threatening kitchen instrument this time, and dives under the table. "Last time I play ToD with you, Sharp," he snaps' Sharpeye grins. "Ummm..shouldn't someone rescue him?" Jones asks politely. Gertie mutters threats and recriminations as she stands there, glowering. "OUT! OUT all o'ye MENACES!" she growls, turning an angry eye to everyone at the table. The ladle waves again. Jones is just goddamn lucky Shadowfur's too.. occupied to notice the camera... Snowmist chuckles a few more times as she wipes tears from her eyes. She looks about for the deck. "Oh, let's get another round going quic--uh, outside!" She ducks away from the menacing human, Sondrix rises from her seat, languid grace in motion. Miraculously she isn't laughing - although the slight shaking of her shoulders might declare otherwise. "Yes Gertie we're ahh, leaving..." she murmurs soothingly. Jones ignores Gertie, finding the running kitties, especially the one with the hair net, much too enthralling. And potentially profitable? Gertie bends down, huffing with the exertion, and glares down under the table, looking for the errant Potato Head Kitty. Snowmist spies the deck and swipes it, giving Shadowfur under the table a quick nudge with her foot before beating a hasty exit. Sharpeye follows the way of Snowmist, obviously having no desire to come within ten feet of the lumbering cafeteria lady... who no longer had a hair net. Jones stands up slowly, balancing a camera and cane easily. She backs away, but only to get a better angle. "She should not have bent down." Jones notes softly, watching the straining material of Gertie's pants. Snowmist heads into Corridor . Shadowfur darts out from under the table, a grey rocket dripping a trail of goverment-issue gravy behind him and bolts out the door. Shadowfur heads into Corridor . You head into Corridor . ::Corridor ::Crowded and noisy, this corridor allows entrance to the Crew Facilities of the station. Pictograms are placed above the doors showing their destination. Officers scurry back and fourth throughout the corridor, making their way to their destination. Several pipes and conduits are bolted to the ceiling, stenciled with their contents, and valves are marked with black and yellow safety striping. Snowmist wheezes as she halts beside a bench, collapsing onto it, lying lengthwise across it. The hand with the precious deck of cards flops onto her chest. Sharpeye slips out of the mess, and starts laughing again when he sees the puddle of gravy forming at Shadowfur's feet. Shadowfur yanks the net off his head and tosses it into a waste bin. "Anyone got a towel?" Snowmist grins, eyes slitted. "That can be the next dare...venturing back in for a towel." Sondrix arrives from Mess Hall . A sudden loud SQUAWK is heard from the mess. Loud and shrill. Jones arrives from Mess Hall . Sharpeye grins and pokes 'Mist on the bench. "Make some room. Sondrix slips out of the mess hall, serene-faced. "Well, have we another venue?" she murmurs, eyes twinkling. Jones walks out frowning and sporting what looks like string beans dangling from her hair. She puts the camera down. "ugh." Snowmist grumbles weakly but at least slides her legs off the bench, though most of her was still sprawled across it. "Where's the next round gonna take place?" Sharpeye sits down in the little spot Snowmist left him, laughing some more when he sees Jones. Snowmist takes one look at Jones then turns away again with a near-pained expression. "No more..." Shadowfur produces a, considering the mess, inadequatly sized handkerchief from a sleeve and starts to wipe off his head. "If that was your dare, Sharp, I'd hate to see what you come up with for a Truth..." Sondrix turns and muses at Jones's strange appearance. "Ahh. I see Gertie ahh, favoured you with another gift?" She reaches out to pluck a dangling sodden vegetable from Jones's hair. Sharpeye looks at Shadowfur oddly. "Aren't you supposed to never be without your towel?" Snowmist abruptly drags herself upright, fingering the cards in her possession. Jones smooths back the wild curls from her face. "Yes. Well. This isn't half as bad as the sight of the thong underwear she was sporting.." Sharpeye taps his lip. "Oh wait, no, that's Startripper. He always has a towel with him." Shadowfur shoots him a look over a gravy-soiled shoulder. "Dammit Sharp, I'm a gambler, not a hitchhiker." Sondrix disposes of the string bean with ease into a nearby trash receptacle. "Ahh. That is normal for Gertie," she observes. "Did it have ahh, purple dinosaurs on it?" Snowmist snickers. "Startripper? Towels?" Sharpeye nods. "He's a hitchhiker." Snowmist stares at him. "All I saw was entirely too much of Gertie." Jones looks at her camera thoughtfully. "Hmm." Sharpeye stares back. "Ask him about it, not me." Shadowfur says, "If he ever says 'Don't Panic', I'm gonna cuff him one..." Snowmist hmms. "I will. Well, I think the first round was rather successful...how about another one?" Shadowfur's ears lie flat to the sides of his head with a bit of a shudder as he considers. "No more letting sharp pick the dares..." Sondrix flicks a bit of gravy off her shoulder impassively. "The Camptown ladies sing this song..." she murmurs softly. Sharpeye grins. "Maybe the dealer will bust this time." Snowmist smirks. "What, I thought you were a gambler..." She shoots a glare at Sharpeye at his suggestion. "And maybe you'll lost the next hand..." Shadowfur finishes wiping up, and groans again. "And to top it all off, I had to ruin a perfectly good handkerchief," he complains, before tossing it in the trash as well. Sharpeye shrugs his smoothest shrug. "Perhaps. And I'm just absolutely *terrified* of what you're going to ask me." Jones grins. Snowmist shuffles the deck of cards. "Shall we start right here then?" Shadowfur says, "After this, I'm sticking to gambling credits and my life. My humility is much too precious.." Sondrix glances thoughtfully at Sharpeye and Shadowfur before calmly =leaning herself against the opposite wall. Jones takes a seat, leaning her back against the wall. Snowmist slips to the ground and shuffles the cards one more time before starting to lay them out in a circle. Five face-down. Then...K to Son. J to Jones. 6 to Shadow. 5 to Sharp. And a Q for herself. Snowmist turns to Son and grins. "You first again." Sondrix mmms. "Ahh, let us have a hit," she drawls softly. Snowmist obligingly flips a card. A 9. Snowmist raises an eyebrow. "Safe or bust?" Sharpeye doesn't notice her raising an eyebrow, since it is invisible. Tempest arrives from Corridor . Sondrix mmms. "Ahh, let us have another hit, since I'm feeling rather ahh, reckless," she returns, leaning against the wall languidly, all workout gear and black. Tempest walks in carrying a bottle stamped with the familiar Lamplighter symbol on it. Snowmist raises a very visible eyebrow due to a ridge of darker and thicker fur where her brow is. "A hit? You sure? Unless that's a two down there, you've already busted...so have you busted?" Tempest heads into Security Checkpoint . Sondrix merely arches an enigmatic smile. "I am feeling reckless," she repeats. Snowmist looks at her disbelievingly, and then slowly flips over the card...an ace. She blinks. Shadowfur mrrrrrfs. "Now THAT is beginner's luck..." Sharpeye whistles. Snowmist breaths, "Anytime you wanna go with me to the tables, just lemme know..." Snowmist considers Son. "You're too lucky for your own good. I'm gonna take the decision outta your hands and stop wasting cards on you..." Rather dazedly, she turns to Jones. "A hit or stand, Jonesy?" Sondrix laughs softly as she riffles her cards. "Beginner's luck," she returns straightfaced. Although there's a twinkle in her eyes. Jones looks at her cards again, "Hit." She says with a shrug, and blissful unconcern. Snowmist flips a card. A 2. Snowmist looks up at Jones. "Another? Or stand?" Sondrix observes, although the lurking laughter in her eyes is quite disturbing. Jones considers. "Hit me again." She says with a nod. Snowmist nods and flips...a 4. Snowmist says, "Sixteen facing up. Unless you got a five or lower, you're in the mush again, Jonesy." Jones rolls her eyes, "Hush." Snowmist grins. Jones shakes her head, "Move along. I'm out." Snowmist makes a sad face, pats her consolingly on the shoulder, and then turns to Shadowfur. "So, Sharky, what'll it be?" Sharpeye grins. "Saving the best for last, hmm?" Snowmist comments, "Or I wanted to leave the worst till the end," without flicking an ear in his direction. Shadowfur says, "Better hit me this time around" Snowmist flips...a 2. Sondrix toys with her cards absently. "I do hope this round won't include sneaking up to steal underwear," she observes. A corner of Snowmist's mouth quirks, though she keeps her eyes steady on Shadow. Jones shakes her head, "Yes, but the tape on that would be great.." She grins. Sharpeye frowns at the word 'tape'. The quirk in Snowmist's mouth grows. Shadowfur hrrrrms, tapping a claw to his chin. "An 8.. Hrrrrrm.." His eyes casually look over the cards already out as he makes a few quick calculations on odds, then shrugs. "To hell with it. I doubt you can embarass me any -more-.. Hit me." Snowmist finally grins full out and flips...and blinks disbelievingly. "You guys are stealing all the low cards..." She'd flipped a 4. Shadowfur chuckles softly. "That.. I think I'll stay." Snowmist sighs mournfully and turns to Sharpeye. "Hit or stand?" Sondrix languidly reaches to adjust her workout top, humming what is recognizable to those who know as the 1812 Symphony. Sharpeye grins evilly. "Hit me. Twice." Shadowfur gives Sharpeye a joking dirty look. "Don't tempt me to take that literally.." Snowmist ignores Shadow and keeps her eyes on Sharpeye until after she flips the first card, and then the second. She looks down. The first...a 3. The second...an ace. Sharpeye frowns down at the cards. "Not at all what I was hoping for. Hit me." Snowmist stares at him, far longer than she should have, and shakes herself before flipping another card, almost flinging it down. Shadowfur comments dryly, "I should hit you for being so reckless..." A 4. Sharpeye shakes his head. "Still can't be sure. Hit me." Sondrix comments, although she is not looking up, "Perhaps you two should ahh, duel it out." Blandly. Snowmist says, "Take it as a sign..." Shadowfur peers at the card, then at Snowmist."Are you SURE you're not using my marked deck?" Snowmist glares at Shadowfur. Sharpeye laughs out loud at Sondrix's comment. "Ah... we, ahh, did the other day." Jones raises an eyebrow. Snowmist growls and throws down another card. An ace. "There! Just leave it, you've got the last one!" Sondrix mmms as she flicks a gaze towards the seething Snowmist. "To court with daggers..." she murmurs, still serenely, still blandly. "Very interesting." Sharpeye grins at Snowmist. "Oh, 'mist... No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to *lose*. I want you to ask me those questions of yours *so* much," he taunts. "Come on, give me one more card." Snowmist flicks a warning look toward Son. "Well, he's ruining the whole point behind the game..." but finally she just flips the whole deck over, riffles through them, and pulls out a queen and slaps it onto his pile. "Happy?" Shadowfur brushes his grease-dried ponytail off a shoulder, anxiously, wondering just what the heck Sharp is up to.. Sharpeye smiles warmly. "Why, thank you." Sondrix merely returns to rearranging her cards meditatively. "Perhaps we should depart?" Snowmist flattens her ears. "You're *wel*come." She turns to her own cards. A queen, and...she flips the other card over. A 4. Jones settles back, content to watch, and stifle a yawn. Snowmist glances toward Sharpeye, hand on the top of the deck--hastily reshuffled after her peaking at the other sides--and flips it over. She looks down...and closes her eyes in resignation. It was an 8. Sharpeye grins. Shadowfur says, "Ooh.. that stings..." Sondrix straightens herself from her position, eyes flaring with amusement. "To each his wooing," she says off-handedly. "But that is not the best way." Snowmist sighs. "Well, we have Jonesy and...Sharpeye up for show. Son? Please don't tell me that bottom card is an ace..." Sharpeye looks over at Snowmist. "You're up as well." Snowmist's lips thin. "How can I forget?" she says dryly. Jones tilts her head and chuckles. Snowmist nods to the bottom card. "Go on, Son...flip it." Shadowfur flicks over his card. It's a 9. He smirks, and sits back to watch.. Sondrix directs her mercurial eyes towards Sharpeye. "Bad form, bad form," she chides. "To antagonize does not woo." With that she reaches languidly down, and flicks the card over with a practiced hand. An ace. Sharpeye shoots a glance at Sondrix. "What do you mean by that, exactly?" Snowmist groans and tilts her head back, eyes closed. "You mean I could'a pulled all those low cards if you hadn't pushed it?" Shadowfur chuckles. "Saw that little scheme a mile away.." Sondrix's eyes glimmer as she leans back against the wall, taking her cards with her. But her words are directed to Sharpeye, languid as they are, even though she is looking at Mist. "It's not ahh, form to court a lady in such a fashion, especially when it isn't ahh...of her choosing. If she will choose, she will choose to come in time. Before that, it's useless." Shadowfur blinks at Sondrix's words... And then falls over LAUGHING! Snowmist glances at Son, at Sharpeye...and just as quickly looks down, ears flat against her skull, quickly gathering the cards and arranging them back into a deck. Jones purses her lips and ducks her head, hiding any mirth. "That wasn't nice, Captain." She murmurs quietly to the other woman. Sondrix's gaze drifts to Jones. "I do believe I'm an ex-Marine Miss Jones...I'm not a nice woman." Her voice holds the inflection of a chuckle in it, her face serene and mirror-calm. Shadowfur, on the other paw, is on his back rocking in laughter Jones gives Sondrix a skeptical and unamused look. She sighs and shakes her head, murmuring under her breath. Snowmist's hands still on the cards, and she stares at Shadowfur, rolling in hilarity. Finally, she stands up, letting the cards drop where they are and gets up. "I'm afraid I'm a bit tired from all the excitement," she murmurs, turning. "I'll be turning in now. G'nite." Snowmist heads into Corridor . Snowmist has left. Sharpeye walks over and slaps Shadowfur upside his greasy head. "You idiot!" he barks and runs off after Snowmist. 6a